Academy Romance
by kagenoshojo
Summary: What will Ichigo do when he suddenly wakes up outside the Shino academy with white hair and a note that says he has to go threw it and the Gotei 13 because he was chosen to be a captain! IchigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello gracious people who have decided to actually give my story a try. I know that the plot has been used plenty but i just had to try it. Thank you for thinking that it woukd be good enough to at least look at. I am very pleased by your desicion abd hope your opining is still good once you are done. Oh well, enough talk from me. You came to read the story. So have fun and i apologize for anything misspelt or anything that you do not aprove of but i am very, very new at this so I'm hoping for the best!**_

_**Sincerely **_

**_Kagenoshogo_**

* * *

Ichigo was going to kill them. This was no idle threat either, once he found them, he would KILL them for sure. Why, you may ask, was Ichigo threatening to kill someone? It might have a little something to do with how he had woken up outside the Shino academy with white hair, new clothes (a uniform from whet he could see), and a note that read,

'_We are truly sorry about this Kourosaki-kun, but if we had told you our plans, you wouldn't have said yes. So, we decided for you and you are now studying to learn all you can about the laws of Soul Society and master kidou. The reason for this is that you have been selected to be a captain of the Gotei 13 once you have graduated from the academy. Work hard now and good luck!_

_PS. You can't reveal your true identity so for now you will be using the name Kaito Shirosaki. Your zanpaktou is also in a sealed state so it won't be recognized and is waiting in your room. Do try to keep it sealed and to act as well as progress like a normal student. You will discover the reason soon enough. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jushiro Ukitake, Isshin Kourosaki and Urahara Kiskue. _

Just looking at it made Ichigo shake in anger. How could they do this to him? He had a life back in the world of the living and the idea of leaving Kon to live it out made him shudder.

What did they mean '_selected to be a captain_'? He wasn't even a real shinigami and they wanted him as a captain? Its ludicrous! Hell, the first time he came here he broke in, destroyed lost of buildings, defeated some of their strongest and broke nearly all of their rules. For them to even consider him was insane.

"Um, excuse me?" Came a timid voice from his right. Ichigo jumped in surprise as he turned to face the owner of the voice. It was a small girl, maybe a bit taller than Momo, who had long black hair that flowed down her back to her waist and slightly covered her eyes in a hiding fashion. She looker scrawny and weak but otherwise had a good form to her. "Are you new?" She questioned when he turned around. He nodded reluctantly and slowly rose from his position on the ground. Finally deciding to just go along with it for now.

"If that's the case, then you should head to the principals office. Do you know where that is?" He shook his head and she nodded in acknowledgement. She hesitately motioned for him to follow her as she lead him inside the compound.

The academy grounds were amazing to look at. Cherry blossoms as well as Japanese maples were strategically placed around the edge of the surrounding walls and the small ponds that scattered the grounds. Ichigo could only gape at the beauty it held, for a school, that is. The girl from earlier shuffled across the dirt towards the cluster of white walled and tile covered buildings at the center of all the beauty. They were big and square...that was it. No defining features, no rectangles or cylinders. Only squares and the small walkways that connected them all. It was a sad sight.

By the time Ichigo had finished his examination of the campus they had reached the biggest of the square buildings and were just stepping over the threshold. Ichigo followed her threw a maze of hallways long enough to suspect she was just as lost as he until they reached what looked like a very important door. She knocked and entered once a soft voice bid them welcome.

"Sir," She began, suddenly much more relaxed than before. "I found this new student at the front gate and it seems he is lost. I have a feeling he doesn't have his schedule either so I brought him to you."

Inside the office was a lone desk, placed in front of a pot bellied man in a rather large chair, surrounded by blank walls with only a small window indenting it on the right side. The man looked up at the two with deep blue eyes hidden slightly by the thick glasses he wore, and smiled. "Aaah! So this is the surprise student I was told about. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The man said rather jubilantly as he pushed away from his desk and stepped around it to shake his hand. "I have been a awaiting your arrival and was beginning to think that you would never show. Now, please, do tell me your name."

The man's grip was strong as Ichigo shook it and his smile was that of a child's. It reminded Ichigo of his father. "My name is Ich...I mean Kaito Shirosaki. Its nice to meet you, I guess. Who are you?" Ichigo asked with his trademark scowl. The man simply removed his hand an laughed lightly. "Yes, I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Ashita Katate and I am the principal of the academy. You may call me sir." The girl from earlier suddenly cleared her throat and Katate immediately turned to her.

"I'm so sorry Yowai, I seemed to have forgotten about you. Thank you for bringing Kaito here and you may go as you please." The girl (now named Yowai) nodded and left without a word. The moment she closed the door, Katate did some incantations and put a barrier around the room. Ichigo gave him a wary glance and stepped back a bit but Katate didn't seem to mind. "Now. It really is a pleasure and an honor to meet you Ichigo Kourosaki-dono." Ichigo regarded the man in complete surprise. How did he know? Did the others tell him, but wasn't he supposed to keep his identity a secret? He kind of understood since this man was the principal but still. Why wasn't he allowed to tell people but they just blurt it out to this guy.

"So you know who I am. I guess that also means you know why I'm here." Ichigo asked calmly and Katate nodded. "Does that also mean you know why I can't reveal my identity? Because the idiots didn't explain that part." He gritted threw his teeth. He was still bitter about this whole situation.

Katate nodded again and reached behind his desk to open one if the drawers. His hand returned with a big piece of folded paper and what looked like a comic book. Suddenly Ichigo had a very bad feeling. The piece of paper, when unfolded, revealed a very big picture of him with some tweaks, like the nose was too big and his chin was more square. Beside the image were a few sentences and as Ichigo read them, he cringed. '_Ichigo Kourosaki! The hero of the winter war and savior of all realms!'._ It had been nearly a year since he had regained his powers after the war and almost three since the war itself ended. He couldn't believe that people were still talking about it. It was all over so why couldn't they talk about something else?

The comic was even worse. The cover held another picture of him and a title that read '_The adventures of Ichigo Kourosaki'._ Then there was the inside. It was the story of how he had met Rukia, with some flaws and imaginary twists added in and it mad Ichigo feel like dying. What the hell was this?! This abomination in his hands should never have come into existence. Who had done this? Who ever it was was going to pay dearly for what they have done. They better not have made more...wait. As soon as the thought passed threw Ichigo's head he flipped back to the front, and there it was. The final arrow in his back. In the bottom right corner was a boldly place number one, which lead him to believe that, there were more.

Ichigo was visibly shaking as his hanger and embarrassment burst threw. Suddenly he snapped and ripped the book in half. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" He yelled as a blush rose to his cheeks. Katate simply laughed at his reaction and handed him an envelope this time. Ichigo took it reluctantly as he glared at Katate. He opened the envelope and pulled the letter from inside.

_Hello again Kourosaki-kun. You have just been showed why you can't reveal your identity unless you wanted to be swarmed by your many, many fans and knowing you, you wouldn't want that. So this way you can avoid being idolized and have an as normal school life as you can and you will be able to make true friends who will back you up because they know the true you and not just because your famous. After the academy, you will go threw squad 5 as an ordinary solder and rise in rank because of your skill and not because of your name. The only time you are allowed to reveal your identity is once you become the captain of squad 5. No one will be chosen as squad 5's captain since we have saved that seat for you. Once again, good luck and don't mess up_

_PS. We've told the principal about you so you will have someone to talk to and for support. We have also instructed that all of your shinigami friends to not be familiar with you in another's presence. _

_Sincerely_

_Jushiro Ukitake, Isshin Kourosaki, Urahara Kisuke_

Ichigo was dumbfounded. What had they done to his life?! From what he could tell, it sounded like they wanted him to stay here his whole life! He still had a real body. He was still alive! What about Yuzu and Karin? What about all of his friends?! They would know the difference between him and Kon. They would be angry and sad when they found out. What about Karakoura? If he wasn't there then who would protect everyone from the hollows? He still didn't trust his dad to do it and he defiantly didn't trust the assigned shinigami to handle it. He's so weak that its not even funny.

Ichigo looked up at Katate who was watching him intently. "Your alright with this?" He asked in a hopeful manner. Katate smiled even wider as he nodded and Ichigo groaned. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He straitened up his back and gave Katate a determined look. "So" He began. "What do I need?" Katate clapped his hands joyfully at the obvious acceptance and stepped back behind his desk and sat down. He pushed a piece of paper towards Ichigo and explained they it was his schedule. Ichigo took it and looked it over to see what a shinigami academy teaches.

_Monday:_

_Zanjutsu_

_8:00-10:00_

_History_

_10:10-12:00_

_Lunch_

_12:00-2:00_

_Mathematics_

_2:05-4:00_

_Meditation_

_4:10-5:30_

_Tuesday:_

_Kidou_

_8:00-10:00_

_History_

_10:10-12:00_

_Lunch_

_12:00-2:00_

_Hoho_

_2:05-4:00_

_Meditation_

_4:10-5:30_

_Wednesday_

_Mathematics_

_8:00-10:00_

_History_

_10:10-12:00_

_Lunch_

_12:00-2:00_

_Hakuda_

_2:05-4:00_

_Meditation_

_4:10-5:30_

_Thursday_

_Healing kidou_

_8:00-10:00_

_History_

_10:10-12:00_

_Lunch_

_12:00-2:00_

_Science_

_2:05-4:00_

_Meditation_

_4:10-5:30_

_Friday:_

_Language_

_8:00-10:00_

_History_

_10:10-12:00_

_Lunch_

_12:00-2:00_

_Reatsu control_

_2:05-4:00_

_Meditation_

_4:10-5:30_

Ichigo groaned once he was done reading. Why were the classes two hours long? Its going to be torture to pretend to be a regular student in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho and Kidou. Thank god Rukia and Uryu had forced him to lean how to control his reatsu. Now he was able to hide it completely, though its harder than most because his reatsu was so big and still growing rapidly. That was the reason that they had sat him down and shoved the knowledge into his brain; because his reatsu was starting to effect the people around him in a bad way.

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, so now I have this." He said, waving the schedule around. "Do I have a room?" Katate quickly stood up and motioned for Ichigo to follow him as he zipped out the door in a way a man his size shouldn't be able to. But then again he was a shinigami so size didn't really matter. Ichigo followed him out of the room, down some halls and plenty of turns until they finally skidded to a halt in front of a room with the number 215. "This will be your room. Its inside the main building so you can come and visit me any time you want. Its also separated from the other students so you won't have to deal with them. There's just one little thing I forgot to mention." Ichigo squinted his eyes at Katate, not wanting any more surprises that he had had today. "The young lady from before, Yowai Kisaki. This is also her room." The moment the words left Karate's mouth Ichigo blushed like a red tomato. "Why the hell am I sharing a room with a girl?! I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm a guy!" Katate smiled nervously as he brought his hand up to scratch his cheek. "Ah, yes. I have. But I have also noticed that you are one of the strongest people in Sereite, not that that type of power is needed here but it would help." Ichigo slightly huffed at the obvious praise but otherwise stayed silent. "You see, Yowai has been in thus academy for nine years already. The grades only go up to seven so she's been here longer than all the others who joined the same time as her. The real problem is that she has never gotten past the first level this whole time and for that, she us bullied severely. My staff and I try to help her but it just gets worse. So I am requesting that you help her all that you can in school work, emotional support and by keeping the bullies off her as much as you can. Can you do that? Please?" Ichigo looked Katate over as he ran threw the reasons. Finally he kept out a deep sigh. This would be even worse than he had thought. "Fine." He grumbled. "But I can't make any promises since I can't be with her all the time. We're probably in different classes so... You put us in all the same classes didn't you." The slightly smug smile on Karate's face was all the answer he needed. Ichigo rubbed his face with us hands exasperatedly and turned towards the door. He tried to open it but it was liked so her glanced back at Katate to see that he already had the key in his hand and was offering it to him. "This is your key to the room. Yowai has the other one so don't worry about any unexpected visitors." Ichigo snatched the key from him and shoved it into the lock, trying to reach the inside and a bed before he does something he'll regret. The lock was proving more difficult than earlier thought but after a minute or two he was able to wrench the door open.

Once Ichigo was inside, he turned to say bye to Katate so that he could sleep this all away but was interrupted by the other man. "You know, I thought the great Ichigo Kourosaki-dono was going to be this really scary or stuck up person, but your not that at all. In fact, your just like a normal teenager. It really is an honor to meet and assist you Kourosaki-dono." Katate smiled a grateful smile and Ichigo was lead to smile back. "I guess you didn't read the comics didn't you?" Ichigo smirked. Katate couldn't help but chuckle at the joke. He then bowed and left. Ichigo closed the door then turned and fell against it with his back on the door. What has he been dragged into this time. He sighed as he pushed off the door and shuffled towards the empty bed. He was exhausted from all the stupid surprises that were thrust upon him in a little less than two hours. With his eyes drooping shut, he pulled back the sheets and fell in between them and the bed. Not even bothering to remove his uniform and shoes, he quickly drifts of to sleep and dreams about giving the ones who dropped him here a severe beating.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I thank you for reafing this story. If you like it I am very glad. I will try to make more stories quickly, as well as more interesting. Thank you once again. **

**Sincerely,**

**Kagenoshojo**

* * *

The soft sound of shuffling was what woke Ichigo the next morning. He squished his eyelids together in protest to the light coming from the window on the wall but knew there was no way he would be able to get back to sleep since he was already wide awake.

Suddenly, yesterday's events came rushing back to him and he groaned in defeat.

Slowly he sat up and looked around the room with bleary eyes until he found the source of the shuffling that woke him in the first place. Across the room was Yowai Kisaki in the same uniform he had on and was sifting threw many sheets of paper and books that where scattered around the floor.

Her long black hair hid her face but he could tell from her frantic movements that she was desperately looking for something. He lifted the covers off himself and stepped off the bed and towards her. "What'cha lookin' for?" He asked as he came up beside her. She jumped a little and whipped her head around so fast that he swore he heard a crack. "Oh," She squeaked. "Its just you Shirosaki-kun." She breathed as she slowly relaxed at the knowledge that it was only him. As she turned back to her paper and books she said that she was looking for the books and notes for the first day and that made Ichigo slightly worried.

"Um. Where can I get the books for all of my classes? I have the same classes as you so, do you know?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

She mumbled something that sounded like 'in class' as she flew threw the piles upon piles of paper until she grabbed a small stack and some books and turned to me with a triumphant face. "Found them!" She stated simply. Stumbling slightly, she stood up and journeyed towards the door but was stopped when Ichigo called out to her.

"Can I come with? Were going to the same place and I still think this place is a maze, so, can I?" For a moment she seemed to hesitate but then agreed with a smile.

Once they were out the door Ichigo discovered why he was needed to protect this girl. Surrounding their door was a group of gorilla type students with cocky smirks on their faces that fell almost instantly once they saw Ichigo trailing behind Yowai. "What's this Yowai?" They sneered. "Started sleeping around with random strangers now? As if your not pathetic enough already." They chuckled as a group and advanced around a frightened Yowai and an irate Ichigo. Being thought of in that way pushed all of ichigo's buttons and he was about ready to level all of these idiots in ten seconds flat, but he couldn't do that. He had to act like a normal student, or at least a semi-over powered student.

While Ichigo was trying to rein in his anger the gorillas had gotten closer and were reaching out to Yowai. Ichigo snapped to attention when he heard her yelp of fright and fight to get away from the tight grip around her wrist. Quick as a flash, Ichigo had the mans own wrist in his hold and was slowly crushing it with a strait, unsympathetic, face. The man yelped even louder than Yowai and tried to yank his hand away. Letting go of Yowai' wrist in the process.

"Don't touch her." He threatened in a low voice. The man with the now fractured wrist looked up at him with tears in his eyes and yelled "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! You lowly first grader! I'm a fifth grader so you should respect me! Scum!" Ichigo gave him a harsh glare and replied simply "I only respect those who have earned my respect and you, certainly haven't. Let's go Kisaki." Gently putting a hand on her shoulder, Ichigo guided her threw the big bodies and growled at anyone who made a move towards them.

Once they had gone down a few different hallways Yowai turned to look at Ichigo with awe but sadness hiding in her eyes.

"That was amazing but you won't get away with it the next time and I know there will be a next time. There always is. So you shouldn't hang around me or you'll just get hurt." Ichigo looked at her slightly surprised.

"And leave you to deal with that alone? No way. Not the type of person I am. So don't go and try to put the 'you'll get hurt' shpeal 'cus I don't want to hear it." He smiled at her then looked forwards and continued walking. Yowai stared at his back and smiled like she had never smiled before. Suddenly he stops and she bumps into his back quite hard.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to stop so suddenly but I really don't know the way. I think you should be in the front." Ichigo smiles sheepishly at her as she rubs at her bruised nose and scowls at him. So she steps in front if him and continues on their way smiling.

They got to their first class with three minutes to spare. An accomplishment apparently from what he could decipher from Yowai's face. Once they were seated he noticed the whispers and snickers floating around the classroom and concluded that they were mostly about Yowai. He turned to see if Yowai had noticed but she seemed very consumed in finding the right books and notes for the first class. It was a cover though. Of course she heard the whispers and comments about her but she was already so used to them that they were just background noise now. Ichigo silently swore that he would help Yowai no matter what. She just seemed too nice to be treated this way.

**\Well ain't that noble of ya, king\**

Ichigo groaned mentally as his inner hollow, Shiro Ana, put in his two cents. 'Shut up Shiro. I'm in class and I can't be distracted.' Shiro huffed his disapproval but receded back into the depth of Ichigo's mind. He and Shiro had somehow gotten on the same page somewhere along the line and decided that having Ichigo in control was fine as long as he came into his inner world often enough so that Shiro can beat the crap out of him. It was a lot better than Shiro trying to take control of him nearly every day.

Suddenly the room quieted as the teacher stalked in and set down his books on the podium in front of the seats. "Welcome to Zanjutsu class!" The man greeted in a serious 'no nonsense' tone.

"For the first two weeks we will be studying the theory of Zanjutsu so you are familiar with what were talking about before we give you any sword whatsoever. Got it?" He looked around the room and his mouth twitched into an awkward smile, that clearly didn't belong on his face, when everyone understood. "Alright then. My name it Akiba Hato and I will be your Zanjutsu teacher this year. Do well and you won't be hounded by me...OK! So everyone take out your pencils and paper, then go and get a book from the table in the corner there." Akiba pointed to a small table behind him that was teetering with the weight of too many books.

Ichigo was the first to slip out of his seat and retrieve a book since all the others were slightly intimidated by Akiba. Once he was back he looked the book over and noticed that he basically knew all of this already. He sighed again as he decided that he should take notes anyways. Slowly it dawned on him that he didn't bring a pencil or paper. Oh god. He was screwed. Thankfully Yowai noticed and nudged a pencil and piece of paper in his direction. He silently thanked her and turned back to the teacher.

It was only lunch, on the first day, and he was already so bored that he could literally die because his brain was working too slow. He knew almost everything that they had taught and more! He didn't know how he was going to survive the week like this. Let alone a year.

It was impossible.

Ichigo flopped down in his chair with his tray of cafeteria food in his hands and groaned for the twentieth time that day. Yowai looked at him strangely and asked what was wrong. He answered with a grumbled nothing as he placed his head on the table beside his tray. "If your having any trouble, just ask. I know all of this like the back of my hand." She declared proudly. Ichigo glanced at her and could help but ask.

"Then why don't you pass your tests?" She winced but answered anyway. "I'm kind of frail so I'm not that good at most of the physical classes so I always get bad marks for that. I also think it has something to do with a noble I had gotten on the wrong side of in my first year. His family has a lot of influence around here so, you never know."

Ichigo grit his teeth at the thought of a noble abusing their power like that.

It was sickening.

Ichigo leaned into the back of his chair, sitting up, and began to slowly work threw the rice and steamed vegetables on his plate. Why couldn't his life go right for once. It was starting to get really annoying. Now he was going to go against a nobles grudge, the difficulty of a frail body and almost every single person in this place. This was just great.

The rest of the day followed with only the barest of resistance. Some few little bumps here and there but nothing Ichigo's mere presence couldn't handle. Yowai practically attached herself to Ichigo and he had to resist the urge to kick her away. Once they had finished their dinner and returned to their room, Ichigo collapsed on his bed while Yowai gently lowered herself.

"Don't worry. The first day is always the toughest." She said, smiling gently. Ichigo rolled his eyes. She had no idea.

"...um..." Ichigo looked at her curiously and motioned for her to continue. She lowered her head as her face turned as red as a tomato. "I just wanted to say...t-to s-say." She stuttered. Slowly, she swallowed her fear and lifted her head to look Ichigo in the eye with gratitude overflowing. "Thank you. Really. You are the nicest person I have ever met and it would be an honor if you would be my friend."

Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the sight of her face. She was beautiful when she smiled. Her face would light up like a candle as her eyes would shine, like the reflected light of the sun off a still lake. He had never noticed her eyes before, they were the perfect mix of sky blue and silver. Ichigo could barely breath when he looked at her eyes, like he was under a spell. Thinking quickly he turned over to hide his blush. "Don't be an idiot!" He said and you could practically hear Yowai deflate. Ichigo panicked slightly as he realized that she didn't get what he meant.

"I thought that we already were."

Yowai's tiny reatsu soared at his words and Ichigo smiled. This girl was definitely to nice to be treated like this and he would make sure that she wasn't.

**\I think you might like her king.\**

The cackling hollow cut the connection before Ichigo had a chance to deny so Ichigo was left spluttering like an idiot and blushing like one too.

Two weeks have passed and Ichigo was dying. For every single stupid little thing, he had to hold back. He had to constantly suppress his reatsu, treat everything like an egg and that included people AND he had to stop all the advances made on his new ward. Not that he really minded but seriously! Who in there right mind would break into someone's room and make a pin cushion out of their bed? Ichigo could barely believe that there are people who would do this. It's idiotic and cruel. He couldn't even think of how Yowai had dealt with it.

It was Monday, and for Ichigo it started out terribly. So terribly in fact that he was almost tempted to say Garfield's catch phrase. 'I hate Monday's.' Ichigo's morning started with him falling out of bed and hitting his head. He would have been able to deal with that if it wasn't for the small pair of scissors that he landed on. Next was how he would break almost everything he touched because he was focusing on his bleeding head more than restraining his strength. Then Yowai would stare at him like he was some alien from outer space which made him want to hide under a rock. He finally managed to get to the Zanjutsu class with only a small disturbance and was given the news that turned his whole day around.

"Today we will begin the physical part of this class."

The words Katate said made Ichigo's spirit soar. Finally! Something to take my pent up frustration on. I can finally use

Zangetsu again.

"Now, everyone line up to get an asauchi and then go to the next room threw that door over there." He says as he gestures to a door at the side of the room. Ichigo practically skipped across the room to the chest of substitute swords. This was what he was waiting for. He picked one up haphazardly and right away, his face faltered.

It was way to light.

This thing felt like air in his hand. Ichigo couldn't imagine anyone wielding this and actually feeling safe.

That was when Ichigo noticed the other students. Most struggled like they were lifting weights when others seemed to fair little better. So it was just him. Ichigo sighed as he began to see where this class was going. The others were too weak to fight him seriously and give him a challenge, hell, the teacher was probably too weak for that ether! Ichigo, now deflated and slowly falling back into the slums, trudged towards the door in sorrow. He looked sideways and caught a glimpse of Yowai struggling with her sword. Ichigo hung his head in defeat and turned to go towards her. Too late though apparently.

"Hey! Little Bitch!"

Yowai turned her head towards the voice and her heart leapt into her throat. It was a noble.

"You shouldn't be here." He sneered. You'll just bring us all down with you. A noble like me shouldn't have to share a class or school with trash like you."

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one had the right to call other people trash. Not even a noble, and he'd be dammed if he didn't do anything about it.

"Hey, shit face! Your gonna apologize to her right now." Ichigo ground out threw gritted teeth. The noble looked up, surprised to see some resistance and wondered who it might be, but the moment he caught sight of Ichigo he smiled a shit eating grin. "And who might you be?" Ichigo walked briskly towards him with his scowl set firmly in place. "My name is Kaito Shirosaki and her name is Yowai Kisaki. Who are you?" The man scoffed at the question but answered anyways. "My name is Toba Shihoin, heir to the Omnitsukido." Toba's smile grew as he was Ichigo's eyes widen. What he didn't expect was what followed.

Ichigo couldn't stop laughing. He just couldn't! Whenever he starts to think of Yoruichi having kids he can't help himself. But now that he really looked at him he noticed the similar hair color and skin. How did he not notice before!? Ichigo was on the floor now and Toba was about to explode.

"What are you laughing at you idiot?!" He screamed. Ichigo just snorted and tried to hold it in while he picked himself off the floor. "I'm sorry. I just, hehehe. Its just that, hihihi. Who did you say your parents are?" Toba gave Ichigo a strange look but answered with names Ichigo hadn't heard before.

Oh thank god! That woman's children would have been the devils incarnate and would have probably inherited their mothers love of torturing him in any way they could. Ichigo smirked at the thought and prayed that that would never happen. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Well? You gonna apologize or not?" Toby looked affronted. "Me? Apologize to scum like her? Not a chance in hell. I can't help it if what I say is true." Toby grinned wider this time. "I don't like to lie." Ichigo sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make you then." Ichigo was just about to advanced on a smirking Toba when a large hand came down in his shoulder.

"If you want to fight, do it in the gym."

Ichigo turned to see Katate and a few students behind him and nodded his head. He went over to Yowai and helped her to the gym while looking back and glaring at Toba.

"Don't forget." Called Katate.

"This is a Zanjutsu class, so, all fights must be settled with swords."

Both contestants couldn't stop smiling.

'That guy has no chance.' Was their collected response.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that this story is going slow but fast at the same time, and I appologize for this. I wish that i could fix it, so if you have any tips or things you would like to suggest for the story feel free to tell me and ill try my best to fix it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Kagenoshogo.**

Katate waltzed to the middle of the giant room where the two contestants stood facing each other. The surrounding audience shifted in anticipation for the upcoming match, thought they already knew that Toba would win. No one could beat a noble.

"Alrighty then! Its the end of class and these two students are gonna test what they've learned today by challenging the other to a match!" The audience cheered but knew that Toba already knew way much more. Nobles are taught to fight with a sword since birth, and all that they learned today were some stances, some footwork and a few slashes. Kaito didn't stand a chance.

_\Hahaha! King, this lot is filled with idiots! You can tell from their faces that they think that shit face is gonna win. It cracks me up when I think jus' how wrong that is.\_

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Of coarse they thought that. No one but the principal and maybe the teachers knew that I'm the Ichigo from the war.

Toba, across from him, was fuming when he saw Ichigo roll his eyes.

"What is it? You think you can beat the great Toba-sama?" Ichigo scoffed at that. Who calls themselves sama?

"I guess we'll just have to find out."

Katate cast a small glance towards Ichigo and smirked at the boy's confidence. Lazily, he lifted his hand to signal the beginning of the fight.

As soon as the signal was given Toba was flying towards Ichigo as if shot from a canon. Of coarse, from Ichigo's perspective, it was as slow as a snail and he easily side stepped it. He slowly turned and saw Toba screeching to a halt behind him.

"Are you too afraid to face me that you dodge?" Toba cackled. Ichigo just sighed and lazily raised his sword to Toba. "If I'm so scared them why don't you finish me off? I won't move this time." Toba grimaced but charged again. Keeping to his word, Ichigo didn't move but still deflected the wild stab. Toba followed the stab with a sideways slash that Ichigo stopped with the side of his sword. His feet still haven't moved an inch, a fact that seriously ticked Toba off.

Suddenly, a flurry of rage filled slashes rained down on Ichigo but their purpose was not fulfilled. Each and every slash was ether blocked or simply pushed to the side as Ichigo stood in place with a face of indifference. The noble wasn't even a little good. His foot work was sloppy, his swings erratic and he let his emotions control his sword. Sometimes that's good but not most. Ichigo closed his eyes, but continued to block, and sighed again. If this fight goes on any longer, we'll all be late for class and Yowai would probably die of worry from what he could tell. Cracking his eyelids open a bit, he cast a look over to the side of the room where Yowai stood as white as a ghost.

On the side lines, Yowai watched as her roommate effortlessly handles a raging noble with little to no experience. It shouldn't be possible! But it was happening right before her very own eyes. She couldn't believe that this man was her roommate, her friend. The blush that flooded her cheeks was bright red and she quickly coveted them with her hands. That's right, he's a friend. My first friend in, however long, I don't know. My first true friend who stays on my side and fights with me. He's fighting for me right now.

But.

If this continues...he'll end up like me. Forever stuck in a loop of shame and disappointment for as long as they can make me. I don't want that to happen to Shirosaki-kun. He's too nice to end up like me. What can I do? Yowai's face paled as she drew up a blank and she started to wring her hands desperately. Shirosaki-kun was in trouble, and she couldn't do anything to help. She doesn't deserve a friend like him.

Ichigo's gaze fell to Yowai's wringing hands and winced as he guessed what she was thinking. He had to end this quickly to show her that he was alright. Ichigo turned his attention back to the fight at hand only to see a sweating Toba with an expression that would kill a normal person. Ichigo gave him a slightly insane smile not unlike his hollow and took a step forwards.

"My turn."

His sword slammed into Toba's at barely 5% of his real strength and neatly nocked him backwards. Toba flew a bit but landed hard on the floor several feet away from Ichigo. Before Toba could regain his bearings, Ichigo was already there with his sword pointed towards his throat. "This match is done. Apologize. Now!" Toba frowned.

He would not be made a fool in this manner. "I will not!" He growled. "I am a proud member of the Shihoin clan and we do not apologize to scum like her! I am a noble and she is a petty lowlife."

Ichigo's eyes suddenly took on a dangerous glint to them and his sword slowly inches forwards. "I know the head of your, CLAN." His voice taking on a slightly distorted tone tinted with disgust. "Yoruichi Shihoin is a good friend of mine and she would apologize. She never distinguished people by social rank, only by skill. So if you were strong enough you would gain her respect. If you were weaker, then she would coach you and teach you to become stronger. That is what a proud member of the Shihoin clan should be like. You are a disgrace."

Toba couldn't suppress the shiver of fear that slid down his spine like cold water. How did this guy know aunt Yoruichi? Its been ages since even he's seen her. Ever since his parents died, she had taken care of him. She was kind and fun but also powerful. She was his goal to strive towards but when had that changed to just wanting power? He didn't know.

The apology that followed had some trouble sinking in to some minds. A noble, apologizing? It was unheard of! Other than to other nobles or higher ranking officers of coarse, but to a commoner?

The sword was removed and replaced by an offering hand. Ichigo could tell Toba was a little shaken by what he said and he couldn't blame him. That was when the words he had spoken finally sank in.

'HOLLY CRAP! I ALMOST REVELED MYSELF!' He screamed mentally as he helped Toba up. Inside his mind, Shiro and Zangetsu were berating him on how he could be so utterly stupid as to reveal that he was close to a high ranking officer. As soon as Toba was up Ichigo was speeding towards Yowai and pulling her along with him out the door, leaving a room filled with slack jawed students and an interested teacher.

Now outside the room, Ichigo dragged Yowai down the correct hallways to the history room. Her protests weren't registered as Ichigo scolded himself for letting loose such important information, but Yowai wouldn't be ignored. She stomped down and planted her feet in the floor while tugging Ichigo back with all her strength. Though he didn't move an inch he did stop and look back at her with a questioning stare. "What?" Quick as a flash, Yowai's expression darkened. She reached out with her free hand and latched it on to the front of his shihaksho.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" She screamed in his face. She couldn't understand why he had done that. It would just end up coming back and biting him in the but.

Ichigo was beyond confused. What did he do that had made Yowai angry? He raked his brain for any idea on the matter but came up blank. All he knew was Yowai was mad and VERY scary.

Yowai started shaking him like she was shaking out a carpet. "You just got on the bad side of a very powerful noble! Do you know what that means?!" Ichigo shook his head with fearful eyes. Yowai sucked in a deep breath and gave Ichigo one big last shake.

"IT MEANS YOUR GONNA END UP LIKE ME!"

Breathing heavily, she lowered her head and released Ichigo. His mind finally clicked in place and it all came crashing down on him. How could he be so stupid? The reason Yowai was still here was because she had gotten on the bad side of a noble. He didn't notice before since he knew that he would pass no matter what and that he would make sure she did as well, but she didn't. All she knew was that her only friend had just messed with a noble and would probably be screwed over by that nobles clan. An almost inaudible sob broke threw Ichigo's thoughts and startled him into looking down on the smaller girl.

Yowai was crying. She kept mumbling things like 'I don't want that' or 'Shirosaki-kun shouldn't have to suffer like me'. Her eyes were red and puffy from rubbing them and her cheeks were tear stained. It broke Ichigo's heart. Before he knew it, he had already reached out to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. His breath hitched when he felt her shudder beneath him and he tightened his hold.

"Don't worry. Its all going to be fine. Nothing will happen, so, please. . . don't cry. I-I . . . ." I what? What was I going to say? In fact, what am I doing?! This could be considered sexual harassment and lord knows that he's had Kon long enough to know that its something you never want to be accused of. He tried to let go but when he heard another sob tear from her throat he couldn't do it. This just felt . . right. She needed him and he didn't feel like leaving. He was going to stay with her for as long as she wanted him. Ichigo sighed.

What had he gotten himself into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

History was as boring as always and Ichigo found himself trying to stay awake. It was really hard. When class finished, Yowai waited patently for Ichigo as he collected his notes and textbooks. They walked in an awkward silence towards the cafeteria but still enjoyed the others company.

They got their food (some rice, fish and a sandwich) and headed towards their sanctioned table that is usually empty. Key word: usually.

Sitting at their table was none other than Toba Shihoin. When the pair caught sight of him, they froze. This was bad. The only reason he would be there would be because he had already set his revenge plan in motion. Unconsciously, Ichigo nudged Yowai slightly behind him and slowly walked backwards in an attempt at fleeing. Their flee was halted when they unluckily caught Toba's eyes and he rose from his seat.

Stuck to the spot, Ichigo and Yowai were turning over all the possibilities of this encounter in there head while trying their best not to looked worried. When Toba was ten feet away he stopped and looked them over. Apparently coming to a decision he plastered his arms to his side and bent forwards by the hip in a very deep bow.

"Kaito Shirosaki-kun! I apologize for my behavior earlier and I would be grateful of your forgiveness! I also apologize to Yowai Kisaki for the barbaric comments I used. Please forgive me, I would like to start over again." The cafeteria fell silent.

WTF!?

Ichigo nearly dropped his tray in shock. Yowai wasn't fairing much better. What was going on? What had happened to this guy in the time they were apart? This was just too weird, but. . . . if this guy was sincere then that meant that he wouldn't be causing unnecessary trouble and it would put Yowai at rest.

Again with Yowai. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Alright. I forgive you. So does Yowai so let's start again." Ichigo stuck out his hand to the bowing boy and smiled a bit. "I'm Kaito Shirosaki. Nice to meet you."

Toba raised his head with surprise plastered across his face. Slowly, his mouth grew into a smile and he took ichigo's hand while straitening.

"I'm Toba Shihoin. Its nice to meet you as well."

The cafeteria suddenly started to clap awkwardly and all three blushed at their position in the room. Quick as mice they scurried to the safety of their table and sat down to enjoy their food.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry that it toom me so long with this chapter. There was a moment of slight depression and i didnt believe that i could finish it, but I did so HA! TO YOU BRAIN! I hope you enjoy it and once again. If there is anytjing you would like to comment on or any suggestions. Please notify me. Thank you. **

**Sincerely,**

**Kagenishojo**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time flew by faster than you could blink and it was already winter break. During the past four months Ichigo's popularity increased drastically as the rumors of him being a prodigy and already having a zanpaktou spread like wild fire. He didn't pay it any mind though and instead focused on helping Yowai and 'convincing' (threatening) the teachers under the influence of the nobles that she was good enough to pass and that she would pass no matter what.

Or else.

Toba was also very busy trying to honor the name he held by helping out wherever he could. The trio had become friends of sorts and sat together most times. Because of Ichigo's charming personality, they usually sat alone and the attacks against Yowai decreased to the nearly non existent. It lifted Ichigo's mood a great deal as he began to see her smile more often. He could never resist giving her a real smile in return when her face lit up randomly. Ichigo didn't know what was wrong with him. He could never stop thinking about Yowai and was beginning to think that he had become a creepy pervert. This was the first time he had ever felt this way towards a person so he didn't know what to label the feeling.

This was just too confusing. Ichigo already had enough to deal with. Like how he was supposed to hide the fact that he was stronger then the teachers combined. It was really hard to do but after a few trial and errors, he had gotten the hang of using just over 4% of his power.

The trial and error period was disastrous. Doors were torn from their hinges, walls were cracked and crumbling and a few people had some minor sprains. The hardest part was trying to cover it up so his friends didn't suspect anything. Sadly, they already suspected me. That was the reason he was now being hunted down by the two friends so that they can force some answered from him for an early Christmas present. So now, the great Ichigo Kourosaki was hiding in a closet the size of a small locker and praying to god that he wasn't found. He doubted that he would be able to strait out lie to them without some kind of slip up so he had resolved to stay in here until they gave up.

Apparently, god wasn't on his side today. With slightly devious smirks, the two accomplices dragged Ichigo from his safe haven and down the halls to his room. Plopping him down rather roughly on the bed, they glared at him from their taller positions. "We want to know where you come from and why your so skilled." Ichigo spluttered as he searched for the right lie but was graciously interrupted by a nock on the door. Yowai stomped to the door and tore it open with a greeting of 'what'. The poor boy was frightened out of his wits but managed to hand over an envelope with quivering hands to Yowai before taking off. Softly closing the door, Yowai looked down at the envelope and read the name on it.

"Its for you." She said handing it to me. Slightly confused, I opened it and right there, in bold at the top, was the words 'party invitation'. Apparently, Renji was throwing a Christmas party and was inviting him. That was all good and well . . . . LIKE HELL IT WAS! He was supposed to keep a low profile but how was he supposed to do that if that idiot invited him (an academy student) to a party held in Seirete for high ranked shinigami? The next time he saw that idiot he was going to punch his lights out.

Without warning, the letter was snatched away from my hands and being read by the other occupants of the room. Thank god the idiot was smart enough to not write his real name or he would have been screwed.

The sudden dual thuds tore Ichigo away from his thoughts to see both Yowai and Toba's jaws hitting the floor. Their eyes filled with aw and a tint of suspicion as they flickered between me and the paper. "What?" I foolishly asked.

That was when the dam burst.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT?'" They cried. "You just got invited to a high class party while still in the academy! That's impossible! I bet the only person who could do that is Ichigo Kourosaki-sama or the captain commanders child, if he had one." Ichigo shuddered at the words Toba had said.

"What did you say?" He questioned quietly. They didn't hear him but he didn't need Toba to repeat it. Ichigo had almost forgotten that he had a pretty high rank when he used his real name and it was kind of sad to know that even his new friends thought like that. Lifting himself off the bed tiredly, he stepped towards his friends.

"When is it? I'll take you."

...wait, what!? Why did I say that? That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever done...but.

Ichigo looked on as Toba and Yowai celebrated. Dancing, smiling and laughing.

He didn't like lying to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was the next night.

Yowai and Toba had celebrated the whole day while Ichigo seemed to be sucked dry of all his energy. Why couldn't they just calm down. Its not that big of a deal. Its just a party so theirs no reason to be exploding with happiness.

'Wrong, Ichigo.'

Ichigo suddenly snapped to attention when Zangetsu spoke. "What do you mean?"

'For you it might simply be a party but for them, it is a party full of high ranking personnel that are very powerful physically and in society. Meeting them will either make or break their futures.'

Suddenly, the reality of who his friends really were came crashing down on him. Reality really sucks.

Ichigo could feel a small hand gently shaking him to gather his attention. Looking down at the hand, he followed it towards its owner to see the face of Yowai, veeerrrryy close. A blush sprung to his cheeks as he started focusing on all the things a friend shouldn't be focusing on.

What is happening to me? I...I don't know...what this is.

Ichigo slowly raised his hand to Yowai's face.

I - I want to...

"Its almost time guys!" Screamed Toba. Ichigo jumped up with fiery cheeks and slowly stumbled to the other side of the room. What was I just going to do!? This is crazy. I don't know what's wrong with me. "Hey, Kaito. I think we should get going so lead the way!" Toba yanked on Ichigo's arm and pulled Yowai who was slightly frozen along with him. Quickly recovering Ichigo lead his two friends to the squad six barracks where the party was being held. Toba was practically skipping down the street in anticipation as Yowai shuffled half terrified. Apparently even though Toba was a noble he didn't get out much so he didn't get to see the shinigami, low or high rank. Then there was Yowai. She was just a common soul so she wouldn't have met a shinigami even if she wanted to unless she joined the academy.

Ichigo sighed. This was going to be terrible.

They finally arrived at the barrack's five minutes later and stepped up to the entrance. "Who goes there!" Yelled two voices. Ichigo mentally prepared for a headache as he recognized the voices.

"Ah? Its only academy brats. Why are they here?" Two twenty year old looking men stepped out from behind the wall in the usual garb of a guard. "This is a place where you don't belong newbies. Now run along and pray you will be able to be as good as us." Toba shifted uncomfortably behind me and opened his mouth hesitantly.

"But...we were" he paused. "Well, he was invited." He finished pointing to me. The guards looked confused.

"Eh!? There's no way the captain and the others would invite academy brats. Let me see the invitation!" The man on the right demanded. Ichigo complied, though severely irritated, and handed them the letter. They looked it over carefully and then shook their heads with condescending smirks. "This could have easily been faked." They stated smugly. These two were starting to get on Ichigo's nerves. "Now why don't you skitter back home with your tail between your legs before we have to do some damage to you."

By this time, Yowai was shaking so hard the earth beneath her almost seemed to move as well and Toba was slowly shrinking in on himself. It was hard to think that he was like that only a little while ago. Ichigo growled. These fucking idiot were going to pay for insulting and scaring my friends.

The two guards jumped at the sound of the growl. It was low, animalistic and seemed to echo eerily. It scared them. There was only one person who would growl like that that they knew.

Slowly, their eyes drifted up towards Ichigo's and were met with sickly yellow irises and black sclera. It scared them shitless because they knew who's eyes those were.

**"You idiots." **

The voice was demonic and warped. More like a growl than actual words. The guards flinched.

**"My name is Kaito Shirosaki and I was invited by Renji. You might know him as the squad six lieutenant but I really don't care what you know because it seems you are lacking in that department. Now, I promised my friends that I would take them to this party and I will. I won't let fools like you stand in the way of that. You got that?"** Ichigo asked as his eyes bored into the two guards. He could almost see the pieces clicking into places in their brains as they suddenly became erratic.

"Our apologizes Kuro(glare from Ichigo) I mean, Shirosaki-sama!" They bellowed as they bowed. "We were not informed of your arrival and we did not recognize you! Please forgive our insolence!" Ichigo glared at them one more time for good measure before he let his eyes and voice return to normal then walking past the bumbling fools. "The ones you should be apologizing to are my friends over there. The guards bowed to the shocked duo and begged forgiveness until they followed Ichigo in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say that Toba and Yowai were shocked would be the understatement of the millennium. They were so confused that they nearly forgot who they were in the first place. Sure, they knew that Kaito could be roweled up easily and they knew that he could be scary with his scowl and his crazy skills but this...this was off the charts! I mean, he just scared off the guards of the sixth division without even moving! He only used a really creepy voice and his name to turn them into spluttering idiots!

Who was Kaito? Where did he come from? How was he so good and why did he hold such power?

They couldn't stop the putrid stench of suspicion fill their senses as they watched their friend walk in front of them.

One day. One day they would uncover who Kaito Shirosaki really was, so that they could be true friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo was silently pleased with himself. He liked how the guards whole attitude changed when they knew who he was. He also liked how he could use Shiro's features without letting loose any reatsu. He was really glad that Seirete had accepted him once they found out about Shiro. It just meant that he didn't have to hide that part of himself anymore. He felt quite accomplished.

Of coarse that was until Shiro graciously pointed out that he had just given his delightful little detective friends a new and not to mention juicy clue.

Suddenly Ichigo's mood plummeted. How could he be so stupid!? He was really loosing it recently. First, he invites them to this stupid party. Second, he almost does something to Yowai (he still can't figure it out) and THIRD! He had just showed them that he had a lot of influential power and let them hear Shiro's voice!

Ichigo's step staggered slightly.

He wanted to die. Wait, no. He didn't want to die because he would just come here and go threw this again!

He didn't want to do this. It was too hard and he couldn't lie to his friends forever. They would find out eventually and he didn't want to see their faces when they did. He knew that they knew he was lying but they only thought it on a small scale. He hoped. Maybe he could ask someone at the party to get him out of this somehow. The sooner the better.

He didn't want to get too attached.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo slid the door open sharply and as soon as it hit the frame the room went quiet. Ichigo looked around. Ukitake was there, so was Rukia, Byakuya, Toshiro, Rangiku, Shunsui, Nanao, Kenpachi and of coarse Renji.

Wait...Kenpachi!?

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. Kenpachi Zaraki, was, wearing a party hat. He couldn't help the tiny snigger that escaped his lips.

"I never thought that Kenpachi would actually wear a party hat!" He chuckled. "It suits you."

The room broke into smiles and the silence was broken. They all surged forwards to greet Ichigo and his surprised friends. Ichigo was back slapping, arguing, chatting but mostly laughing in a way none of them (besides a few) knew was possible for the gargoyle faced teen. It made them happy and they laughed too. The fun was sometimes interrupted by Kenpachi demanding a spar but it was always settled semi peacefully.

The party was almost over and Ichigo realized he had lost sight of his friends. Quickly skimming the crowed, he found them sitting in a corner looked ng like they wanted to become the wall. Slowly wading threw the sea of drunk shinigami he finally reached them and plopped down beside them, giving them a look of pity. "Sorry about these guys." He apologized guiltily. "They can be...eccentric." His friends turned to look at him with slightly terrified eyes. "Are all shinigami like this?" Yowai asked. Ichigo gave her a shrug. Most of them were. Yowai nodded and tilted her head back in exhaustion. "I wanna go back." She whispered. "Can we?" Ichigo thought it over for a minute and gave a short nod.

He stood up and extended his hand towards Yowai for assistance and she gratefully took it. Once again. The small sparks shot threw Ichigo but he didn't really mind it that much anymore. It felt kind of good. Then he helped Toba up and lead them to the exit.

Sadly, Renji caught the movement and blocked their path. "Where do ya shlink yar goin Kaito?" He slurred drunkenly. Ichigo wrinkled his nose as Renji's alcohol covered breath wafted over his face. "Their tiered. Were going home." He offered as an explanation and tried to push past him. "Oh no ya don!" Renji called as he took hold of Yowai's arm. "Shlish gal wanna shtay." He staited before tossing Yowai back into the room a bit too hard.

There was a big 'THWACK!' and the room fell silent again. Ichigo rushed to the middle of the room to see Yowai sitting dazed on the ground and blood seeping from a wound on her head. The corner of the coffey table was bloody as well and Ichigo could guess what had happened. Ichigo fell to Yowai's side and asked if she was ok. She didn't answer. Ichigo was scared. He was scared and angry. More angry than he had ever been before and that anger only tripled when he saw the full wound.

Blood pored from a gash beside her right temple the size of a golf ball. Skin was torn away and now hung loosely from its edges. Ichigo wanted to scream. He wanted to hurt someone...and he knew exactly who.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so soory for the wait! I ran out of motivation for a bit there but got back on track. I really hope you like this chapter and I think Saturday will be my updating day. If I miss an updating day then please just wait for the next one. Please review as well! I feel like im writing to a wall when all i hear is silence. Oh well, please read and enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air was stale and no one moved. To be more accurate, they couldn't. They were glued to the spot by the malicious aura Ichigo exuded. Every single one of them were very familiar with Ichigo's protectiveness and the terrifying anger that came with it, but none of them had seen him like this before.

He seemed like his hollow.

He was crouched on the floor beside the wounded female academy student and seemed to ooze a black cloud hatred. All eyes then turned to the now sober Renji and seriously feared for his life. Ichigo was stronger than most from the beginning but was even more so now and continued to grow non stop. It was frightening to imagine what power he would wield in a few years.

When Ichigo finally moved, everyone nearly jumped out of their skins. His face was covered in shadows but they could sense the deep frown that marred his face. This wasn't going to be pretty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji had come to when he heard the loud thwack of Yowai's head colliding with the corner of the coffee table. With a sinking sense of dread he looked around the guests to see the damage. When he saw the bleeding girl he knew he was in for it. The sight of Ichigo's rising anger sent cold fingers down his back and his brain haywire. The moment Ichigo moved he knew that he needed to stop him or else his life was in serious danger.

"Now Ich...Uh, Kaito." He corrected when he caught eyes with the other academy student. "Don't be mad. It was an accident. I-I didn't mean to...I just wanted you guys to stay a bit longer." Ichigo took a step in his direction and Renji started to sweat profusely. "Don't do anything rash Kaito." Renji practically begged but Ichigo didn't seem to notice. He just kept taking step after each carful step towards the sweating red head with the grace of a blood thirsty panther.

Five more steps.

Four more steps.

Three more.

Two more.

One.

Renji looked up into Ichigo's eyes and grew pale with what he saw. He guessed this is what Ichigo's enemy's felt like when he was pissed off.

He hated it.

Ichigo's eyes seemed to glow red with malice and his face was contorted with anger. It was a scary sight that almost made Renji piss his pants.

Ichigo lifted his hand up towards Renji's face painfully slow and latched onto it like it was a dodge-ball. Slightly confused but still freaked out, Renji tried to pry the hand off but it only lead to the realization that Ichigo's hand wouldn't budge. With a tremendous amount of dread rising from the pit of his stomach, Renji tried to flee.

Stupid move.

The moment he tried to step away, Ichigo began to squeeze.

It was a small amount of pressure at first but then it increased drastically. In barely thirty seconds Renji was moaning in pain and scratching at the hand that had begun to limit his ability to breath.

Ichigo simply looked on with no mercy visible in his eyes. In fact, it seemed as if he was enjoying it. Proof of this fact showed itself as a demonic type smile slithered onto his face and curved towards his ears in a lip splitting way.

"You." Was the only thing he said but everyone knew the gist of it. Ichigo increased the pressure even more and he chuckled when he heard a short but piercing scream rip from Renji's mouth. 'Renji was in pain. Good.' He thought.

It wasn't till the scream shot threw the room that the shinigami did anything. Once they heard it and the laugh that followed it they knew that they needed to stop Ichigo before he does something he regrets. (Though they didn't know whether he would really regret this or not) With no existence of the words uncertain or fear, they quickly rushed towards the two beings and latched onto Ichigo's arm with firm grips. They tried to talk him out of this insanity while trying to tear his hand away from Renji's face. After many failures they finally pulled Ichigo's hand away and sighed in relief as the eerie smile slid away, then with concerned eyes they checked over the now panting Renji who sat frozen on the floor. He was fine other than the rapidly appearing bruises around his face and what seemed to be small dents. Renji's eyes were wide with shock and shook with the deepest fear he had ever felt. Was that really Ichigo? It couldn't have been, sure Ichigo looked scary and was pretty rude sometimes (most of the time) but he never snapped like that and hurt one of his friends! This was all just too wrong to even comprehend.

Renji shivered in cold sweat when Ichigo lowered himself to his eye level. The other shinigami remained by his side while giving Ichigo ware glances. Ichigo looked Renji dead in the eyes and said the scariest words Renji had ever heard.

"Hurt her again, I'll kill you."

A shudder tore threw all occupants of the room at the sound of the usually warm voice turn deadly cold. It was a simple threat and nearly all of them had been threatened countless times but this was the worst. This threat could be delivered, no doubt about that.

Ichigo rose from his crouch, retrieved Yowai from where she had fallen and then walked briskly out the door while dragging a shell shocked Toba behind him. The door slid shut and all occupants breathed a sigh of relief. No one moved for nearly an hour after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the sky was darkened to a deep purple with little white specks blinking into existence. Ichigo stormed threw the winding pathways of Sereite dragging a frozen stiff Toba and carrying an unconscious Yowai. His face was like a demons as he became conscious if what he had just done. He had brought friends that were innocent and weren't involved with this in the first place to a party full of drunk powerhouses. He had snapped.

He had hurt a friend.

The last one hurt. A lot. He couldn't believe that he had hurt Renji like that. Renji was his friend, and he swore to protect his friends no matter what.

But he had hurt Yowai.

He had severely hurt her.

Ichigo looked at the girl slung carefully over his shoulder and at the red stain on her head. Just thinking about it made his blood boil. His eyes softened as he glanced at her slightly peaceful face. What had this girl done to him?

Inside his mind scape, two very different characters smirked as their master finally found the right answer.

The realization shook Ichigo to the core and forced an emergency stop which ended in Toba being launched ahead of him. Ichigo's face turned beat red as the words ran unbidden threw his mind.

'I like Yowai. I like Yowai. I like Yowai.'

It was like a chant that he had subconsciously knew all this time but had his in the back of his mind. This wasn't happening. This was NOT happening to him. This was the worst situation he could find himself in. He liked the girl that he had been lying to profusely since they had met for gods sake! If she ever found out about that fact...he didn't even want to think of it. There was no way that this could work. No matter how bad he wanted it, and (as he realized) he really really wanted it. This was the first time that he had felt these type of feelings towards another person. It was completely new to him but he already knew that it was impossible. His face twisted into a pained look and his posture slumped a bit. Why did this have to happen?

A small grunt broke threw Ichigo's depressing thoughts and he looked towards the sound. Lying on the ground in a crumpled heap was non other than the boy Ichigo had accidentally thrown earlier. Toba. He watched Toba slowly sit himself up and look around confusedly before a look of realization came across his face. Toba turned his head towards Ichigo and terror bloomed in his eyes.

"Who...no...what are you? He asked in a trembling voice. Ichigo's expression turned sad. "I'm Kaito Shirosaki, a first year and your friend." His tone was sad and pleading for Toba to accept that, but Toba was having none of it.

"First, you're way too good to be a first year. Second, you know almost every captain and vice captain! Third! You managed to scare almost all of them without any show of power what so ever! No normal student could do that which leads me to the conclusion that, you, are not a normal student. So what are you?" Toba's eyes blazed in anger to try and conceal his fear of the man before him but it wasn't working as well as he hoped. Ichigo let his head fall forwards in shame and so he wouldn't have to see that fear. "I can't tell you. I'm not allowed. At least," He paused. "not yet."

Toba scoffed at this answer but took it as a confession that he really wasn't a normal student. This fact didn't exactly calm Toba's nerves but it did help clear some of the cloudy areas surrounding his friend. There was something much much bigger going on around here and he now knew that his friend was the center of it.

"Well!" Toba exclaimed as he stood up. "I guess ill just have to wait then. But in the meantime, we better get Yowai to a healer or something serious might happen to her." Ichigo looked at Toba greatfully and nodded in acknowledgment. He stepped forwards and ignored the fearful flinch that Toba trued to hide. He felt bad that Toba has to see him like that, he really regretted it. Ichigo made up his mind to make it up to Toba somehow, but that was something for later. Right now he had to take Yowai to get healed. That was his top priority, nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they had reached the squad four barracks it was way past midnight. They had handed Yowai over to some healers and had been waiting for nearly an hour now. Ichigo was pacing desperately to take his mind off of Yowai's condition. He knew that it wasn't life threatening since he had lived in a clinic but that didn't stop the worrying. When the door to her room opened again he rushed to meet the healers and demanded to know her condition. They suffered quite a shock at his sudden appearance but related the information calmly with a smile. She was in no danger and was currently sleeping. They could go in and see her if they wanted. Of coarse, Ichigo zips past the squad four members and into the room before they could finish their sentence. He rushed to her side and barely registered Toba saying that since she was fine, he would be going back to the dorm. When the door shut behind Toba and Ichigo was alone in the room with Yowai, he finally understood that she would be fine. A small smile briefly graced his lips as he watched her chest rise and fall steadily to show that she was alive. He reached out for her hand and when he touched those slender fingers, all anxiety and doubt about anything flew away like it was never there. Her face was peaceful and he couldn't stop thinking that she was beautiful.

Seriously?

What had this girl done to him?

He chuckled lightly and, without realizing what he was doing, bent down and locked their lips in a soft kiss. He pulled up and whispered that he liked her. The minute he finished his sentence, he became aware of what he had done. He had just done what he had sworn to himself he wouldn't do! Why was he messing up so badly today? Though she was asleep so he guessed it was fine for now. He had gotten the chance to say his feelings without all the problems of him doing that coming after him. This was the best. If he truly loved her, he would never tell her. Well at least as long as he was still lying to her which would be a pretty long time. Sighing, he laid her hand back on the bed and headed for the door. When he reached it he looked back at her and frowned. Turning and opening the door, he stepped out and closed it with three words.

"I hate this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the room, two black eyes shot open with a quiet gasp to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it took so long. I had a serious case of writers block but I think I've gotten over it now. This chapters shorter than the last ones as well but please don't hate me for it. I hope you like it. **_

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Kagenoshojo._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Yowai was discharged the day after and was ordered to rest for a day or two just to make sure that she was alright. Ichigo had worried constantly even though he knew that she would be fine. He blamed himself for her injuries and had been moping whenever his thoughts turned to her (which was all the time). Toba had stayed suspicious for a bit and had kept an eye on Ichigo but gave up when he realized that he wasn't going to get any more hints. Classes continued that day but to Ichigo, everything seemed dead. He had finally finished his last class of the day and was just going outside for a small breather when he caught a glimpse of something. He changed course and headed towards the back of the school where he had seen something go. Ichigo turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Lying against the naked sakura tree, with her eyes closed, was none other than Yowai. Her pale skin was as white as snow when compared to the bark of the tree and the black of her hair. She was in what seemed to be a brown house coat(1) with simple sandals hanging loosely from her feet. Fallen sakura petals surrounded her and Ichigo couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. He took a small step forwards, trying to get a closer look without disturbing the breath taking site. Sadly, Ichigo apparently didn't have any luck whatsoever. He stepped on a branch that had fallen from a tree.

Hard.

The snap echoed across the yard and Yowai's eyes whipped open. She turned her head towards Ichigo and he watched as a blush slowly crawled its way up her cheeks. Ichigo's heart was skipping like a pro and he fought to keep the blush from rising. In the back of his mind, Ichigo could hear Shiro's cackling laughter and felt an overwhelming urge to bash his face in. Instead, Ichigo found himself walking towards the relaxing girl and situating himself on the opposite side of the tree. "How are you?" Was the only question that came to mind. He could hear Yowai shifting uncomfortably behind him and was about to retract his question when she answered with a soft ok.

"I'm just a bit sore is all. A small bruise and a wicked headache but otherwise, I'm fine."

Ichigo let his head fall back onto the tree as he released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He was so glad she was ok. He was almost scared at what he would have done had she not been. A shiver ran down his spine as he pictured it. It wasn't pretty.

An awkward silence draped over them lake that blanket your grandma made for you. Ichigo was raking his brain for something to say to save him from this silence but was greatfuly saved by Yowai.

"I missed my chance before because of the party and all but, I just wanted to say...Merry Christmas Kaito." Ichigo could practically feel her blush from there and couldn't help the warm smile that slid onto his face. How had this girl captured him so well in such a short time? He couldn't understand but couldn't bring himself to care. All that he cared about was the girl on the other side of the tree, and he was perfectly satisfied with that. "Merry Christmas Yowai." He, almost whispered, back. This girl was just too cute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sat on his bed with wide eyes, trying to stare at the wall and only the wall but failing terribly. He seemed to have overlooked the fact that he slept in the same room as his newfound crush and their beds not even five paces apart. Yowai was in the bathroom, changing, and Ichigo was finding it hard not to think about her without clothes. The nob on the bathroom door jiggled before it opened fully to reveal a shy and blushing Yowai. "T-the bathroom is free now i-if you want Kaito." She stuttered, seemingly unable to meet his eyes. Ichigo raised a thin brow at this but opted for saying nothing and quickly slid past the nervous girl to the bathroom instead. It was only the first day after he had realized his feelings and he could barely stand it! She was right there, a reach away, but he couldn't touch her. It was agonizing and he knew he had to find a compromise.

After a nice relaxing shower, Ichigo had just dried off when he noticed the lack of a change of clothes. So, scrapping all the courage he had together, he wrapped a towel around his waist and cracked the door open. The room was dark and there wasn't a trace of movement. Yowai was now simply a lump on her bed and seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief at that prospect and slowly crept into the room, trying desperately not to make any sound. He quickly swiped his pajamas from his bed and raced back to the bathroom but, he never got there.

A voice like falling snow swept over the room in a sigh that made Ichigo halt in his haste.

"...Kaito..."

Ichigo couldn't breath. That voice. It was definitely Yowai's but, she had said my name! In her dream! This was amazing. Ichigo could hardly believe it. He was ecstatic beyond belief! So, why did he feel this ache in his heart? She was the girl he was in love with so why? She had did his name in her sleep for gods sake! That was like the ultimate goal so...oh. She had said his name.

His name wasn't Kaito. It was Ichigo. He wasn't even a true, normal academy student. A couple of months or, hopefully, years after he graduates, he'll be appointed a captain and his identity will be revealed. Even if they did get together, the lie would probably be a big blow to her and everything would fall apart. It was impossible.

Ichigo reached his original destination and closed the door firmly behind him. He took one step before he slammed his fist against the wall. The sound shot threw the silence and the wall broke under the pressure. A quick rustling could be heard from outside the door and suddenly Yowai was frantically asking what had happened. Ichigo turned and leaned backwards onto the wall. "I'm fine Yowai." He answered stiffly. "Just slipped is all." He knew that was a pretty lousy excuse but his mind wasn't really working at full capacity at the moment and that was all he was able to come up with. Yowai didn't relent though and almost seemed to worry more. Ichigo groaned as he slid down the wall to the floor, now drained of his earlier energy. He just wanted to be alone for a bit to think but he couldn't do that if the object of his thoughts was banging on the door and almost yelling at him. "I said, I'M FINE!" He snapped. "JUST GO AWAY!" Ichigo knew that was harsh but he really needed her to go. If she had stayed any longer, he would have changed his mind and thought that he really didn't care that he was lying to her. All he cared about was being with her but, it was wrong to do that. It was unfair to her. Soft footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door and he sighed in relief when they traveled away. He was going to pau for that in the morning but he didn't care. All he cared about was Yowai and how to keep her happy and, the only way to do that was to either stay away from her which would never happen or to keep her in the dark for as long as he could. That's what he would do and he was going to prolong that time as much as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo's eyes snapped open to the sound of a closing door. He sat up in his bed and looked over at Yowai's bed. It was empty and without looking, he knew the room was empty as well. He guessed that she had taken his yelling pretty hard and was now avoiding him. That was alright in a way so he didn't think much of it. He just stumbled over to the bathroom to relieve himself when his droopy eyes caught sight of the hole in the wall that his fist had graciously made the night before. He groaned at the thought of visiting the principal to talk about repairing it but resigned himself to doing it anyways. He finished up in the bathroom then quickly got dressed and barreled out the door with his usual scowl in place.

The many twists and turns that made up the root to the principals office gave Ichigo a head ache and he began to think about pulling a Kenpachi and just running strait threw the walls instead of around them. That is, until he finally came up to the right door. Reaching up, he gently knocked on the hard wood and waited for the reply that was soon to come. The reply came soon after an Ichigo slowly stepped through the door. It was hard for Ichigo not to frown at the site he was met with when he entered the room. For the principal wore a goofie grin that could rival his fathers and from experience, he knew something was off. Cautiously, Ichigo stalked over to one of the chairs in front of the desk and sat down softly. He couldn't help but think that this idiotic grin and the meaning behind it had something to with him which really annoyed him. Hadn't he already been threw enough?

"Kourosaki-sama, there is something I need to discuss with you."

Apparently not.

Ichigo nodded his head in a motion he hoped would show that he was listening and that he could go on. The principal smiled in response and began a recount of the matter. Throughout the whole thing, Ichigo was only able to focus on three things. One, there was a tournament coming up. That was ok. Second, the 11'th division was coming. Not so great but he could just not go. Third, mandatory for all first years. That wasn't good.


End file.
